Fortitude
by motherofgrell
Summary: Shizuo lets a secret slip inadvertently, and Izaya is the first to jump on it, as always. -rewritten- -New chapters coming soon-


_ "Fortitude is strength of mind that enables one to endure adversity with courage."_ The teacher said. Shizuo didn't hear though. He was too lost in space. He hated school. He hated it so much. He was never good at it, but that wasn't why. It was because HE was there. The fucking flea. The one that always got everything without trying. He was so fucking per-

"Heiwajima. Give me an example of fortitude." Shizuo blinked and thought a amoment.

"Uhhhh..." He saw a glance of black hair and crimson eyes in his perifrial vision, "A straight man going gay for another man?" The words were out of his mouth before he had thought about them. The class laughed. And he exclusivly heard Izaya's annoying laugh. And it pissed him off. The bell rang and eveyone left for lunch, Shizuo being the only one in a huff. He headed to the boy's bathroom, not that he actually needed to, but he wanted to get away from everyone else. He looked down at the sink, pissed off at himself for even thinking of that. He heard the door open and all-too-fucking-familiar footsteps from those boots walk close to him.

"Well, you really gave an example of fortitude there, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Shizuo growled lowly.

"Leave me alone, you fucking flea." Izaya laughed, obviously amused.

"Why Shizu-chan? Because I KNOW I saw you look at me before you said that." Shizuo swallowed silently. God damn it, he had been caught... Suddenly the flea was behind him.

"C'mon, Shizu-chan, take your shirt off~ I'm here already, and I know you like me, so go on." Izaya reached his arms around the bigger male's chest, taking off the coat. Shizuo growled lowly, but didn't resist.

"What the hell are you doing flea?" He snarled, pushing Izaya back. The other smirked.

"I'm sorry, did Shizu-chan want to see me strip first?" He began to remove his black coat, and Shizuo seemed furious that he couldn't look away.

"Put your fucking shirt back on, you stupid louse." Izaya looked at the monster of a teen.

"Am I_ really _the stupid one?" He asked, "Because, I'm not denying anything. Oh, but Shizu-chan is." He chuckled lowly, "Guess your definition of fortitude didn't really work out for you, hm?" Shizuo glared at Izaya, but secretly thought about the example he had given and knew he had thought of it after looking at Izaya.

"Should I just go then Shizu-chan?" The raven haired teenager laughed, "If that would make you happy? But if I stay right here, you'll be miserable and pissed, because that's not what you want me to do." Shizuo had enough thinking and talking. He growled and grabbed the flea by the front of the red shirt.

"Don't you ever fucking shut up?!" Shizuo roared. Izaya sneered.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan. So rough. Don't you know this is my first time? You should be gentler." Shizuo's face turned bright red.

"I'll fucking rape you if I want, which I don't, but I'll do it if you don't shut the hell up!" Shizuo tripped over his words, wondering if that actually made any sense. Izaya snickered.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you really want to, don't you? You're just hiding your want for me." Shizuo snapped and dropped Izaya on the ground, the future informant landing on his butt, then being pinned down by the stronger of the two.

"Shut the fuck up, flea." Shizuo growled, taking off his coat. Izaya chuckled, but actually obeyed...for about 5 seconds.

"Shizu-chan, do you even know how to do this?" Shizuo grunted, starting to unbutton Izaya's pants.

"Yeah, now shut up." Izaya faked a gasp as he was stripped.

"Shizu-chan has done this before?! Dirty, dirty Shizu-chan!" He teased. Shizuo rolled his eyes and ripped the smaller flea's pants off his scrawny legs.

"No, actually, I haven't, now shut up, or I'll stuff your shirt so far down your throat and you'll choke." He threated. Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Stupid protozoan, THAT'S not what supposed to go down the-yipe!" Izaya said as his side was pinched.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Shizuo asked, putting Izaya's legs around his own broader hips. Izaya laughed.

"When have I ever listened to you?" Shizuo growled and leaned back, getting his fingers wet in the sink. He hesitated, but pushed one of his dripping fingers into the other teenager. Izaya gasped, letting a small exclaimation of pain escape. Shizuo moved the finger inside the other for a minute or two before carefully putting another in. He heard Izaya moan, and his body twitched, adjusting to the knuckly fingers inside him. The blonde swallowed, genlty pushing his fingers apart and starting to scissor them. The black haired boy rocked his hips a bit, calling out Shizuo's name. Shizuo pulled his fingers out and put his hands on Izaya's hips, preparing himself before he pushed into the louse, hoping that the pain would shut him up so they wouldn't get caught. It kind of worked. Izaya tensed in pain, gritting his teeth but a cry slipped off his lips. Shizuo now smirked and kept moving, despite Izaya's protests.

"Shizu-chan, it hurts, slow down!" He exclaimed, pissing Shizuo off and making him go faster. He didn't know what compelled it, most likely to get the other to stop bitching, but Shizuo leaned down and forcfully kissed the louse under him, who was close to his climax already. He felt the other's warm body tremble under his strong build, and he held the raven-haired teen close. Izaya's nails were digging into his back, but the pain mixed with the pleasure of himself slamming into the other without letting up, not allowing Izaya a break. The crimson eyed male cried out as he came, panting heavily. Shizuo felt Izaya's tight, unused muscle contract around him, driving him over the edge. He pulled out once he was spent, and he and the louse laid there, each trying to catch thier breath and consentrate on what had just happened.

And then the bell rang, calling the two back to reality.


End file.
